Jazzi and Noodle call Maryetta a Crybaby During Tangled/Grounded
Jazzi and Noodle call Maryetta a crybaby during Tangled/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi and Noodle make Maryetta cry and make fun of her because of Flynn's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Jazzi and Noodle and get Custard to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Maryetta and make her some burgers and fries and cream soda to make her feel better. Cast *Ivy as Jazzi and Tanya. *Kendra as Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Zorrawa Epic 13 as Maryetta. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi. *Tween Girl as Custard. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Noodle, Jazzi, and Maryetta are watching Tangled, however Jazzi and Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Maryetta starts crying) Jazzi: Maryetta was crying over Flynn's death. Noodle: You are such a crybaby toddler! and Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Maryetta in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a loser. Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Jazzi, Noodle, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! starts crying and sobbing and Jazzi and Noodle laugh at her to: A black background surrounded by flames with Rei Rei: (changes to Kidaroo voice) JAZZI!!! YOU AND NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Rei: Jazzi and Noodle, how dare you make Maryetta cry and make fun of her! She a nice toddler from the Czech Republic, and she was one year old. Luna: I agree with Rei. Rei: You probably made Maryetta cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Rei: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Maryetta cry! That does it! You are grounded until Mmarpreto's 48th birthday. And for that, Custard was going to beat you up! Custard, beat up Jazzi and Noodle! appears Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Jazzi and Noodle and Noodle start crying and sobbing Custard: That's what you get for making fun of Maryetta. to: Maryetta's bedroom was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Maryetta. Jazzi and Noodle got beaten up by Custard. They will not make you cry. Maryetta: I know, Papa and Papa! Anna's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Heimler: Don't worry, sweetie. We are making you some burgers and fries and cream soda. Maryetta: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Papa and Mama. I will feel happy when you make me some burgers and fries and cream soda. Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Maryetta soon had some burgers and fries and cream soda.that Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler made for dinner. Maryetta took a bath and brushes her teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Maryetta into bed. Mr Heimler: Are you okay, sweetie? Maryetta: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Heimler: I know, sweetie. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Maryetta: I know. Can you please read me a story called Goldilocks and the Three Bears to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Heimler: Yes, sweetie. Heimler began reading Maryetta a bedtime story the story, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler kissed Maryetta in his forehead Maryetta: Thanks, Papa. You are always great with reading me a Goldilocks and the Three Bears to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Heimler: Thanks, sweetie. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Maryetta: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Heimler: Goodnight, sweetie. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998